Sporadic Children
by connolise
Summary: It's like eating sand and drowning in the ocean, Kariya thinks, and suffocates. Taiyou/Kariya


_**Sporadic Children**_

two precious boys equal a precious pairing. y/y?

* * *

Being close to each other is like being stuck in a sand storm, dirt entering your shoes and mouth. Looking at each other is like looking into the clouds in the middle of the night. Touching each other is like breathing sea water with nothing to keep you alive and floating. And maybe that's why Kariya had a coughing fit the moment Taiyou jumped onto the seat next to his with no warning whatsoever.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kariya?" Tenma asked as he hovered over him, Shinsuke just leaning on top of a chair. In fact, everyone was crowding around him like he was juggling three very expensive china whilst on a ball. Kariya growled at them to stop staring.

"I'll take care of him, Tenma. Don't you worry." Taiyou said, picking up one of Kariya's hand that was spreading grease on his own face. "We should keep going."

Tenma turned worriedly to Fey and Wonderbat, who then looked each other as though they were having a telepathic connection (and no one would ever put it past them; futuristic technology and all. Hell, they _are_ travelling in time in Inazuma Caravan). Fey nodded to his mentor/friend/unknown-deeply-bonded-someone and approached the mob of soccer players. Kariya shook his hand off Taiyou's hold.

"If you want to throw up, there is a plastic bag at the back of every seat." Fey informed them and smiled, walking back to his seat and Wonderbat gave a thumb-up. Kariya hated everyone.

"Tell me if you want to, all right?" Taiyou leant down, his smile as bright as his majestic namesake. "I'll hold the plastic bag for you."

"No." Kariya groaned, pulling his head up high and looking outside as Wonderbat told them to hold on.

"You're not going to throw up? That's good!" Taiyou looked really, _really_ glad.

"NO," Kariya whipped his head towards Taiyou that his hair practically slashed the seat. "I mean I don't need you to hold the plastic bag for me ever."

Taiyou, instead, gasped, "But it may spill if you're not careful!"

"I'm not throwing up either!" Kariya shouted, at the same time Wonderbat shrieked, "TIME JUMP!" And they were flung into the past where none of them would have been born yet and Kariya clung onto the nearest thing he could reach. That was, Kariya admitted with all the horror he could muster, Taiyou's arm. He released the arm almost immediately and someone's bag flattened his face, causing him to slip sideways and fall onto Taiyou. _Taiyou's lap_. Well, while he was at it – Kariya kneed his thighs.

"Kariya-kun, that's a good idea." Taiyou brightened, as though he hadn't just been physically harmed. And then he dared to circle his arms around Kariya's waist and literally pulled him onto his chest. "None of us would fall like this."

"Uh, I don't want to do this with you." Kariya pointed matter-of-factly and slithered out of the two arms. "I would very much prefer you holding that plastic bag when I throw up instead."

"Is that so? Well, there you go." Taiyou helped him sit back down on his own seat, the caravan no longer shaking like crazy and in smoother ride.

Kariya sat back and sighed in relief, looking at the window into something he could probably never comprehend – _time_. (It's better than eating sand from looking into those fiery eyes of the Sun.) He held up a hand for a stretch out of nowhere, and noticed Taiyou's fingers linked with his. He managed to only squint at the other boy as though they were planets away from each other.

"Does this mean anything?" Kariya asked, moving their hands together in a circular motion. "Are you scared? Aren't you such a kid."

"It means everything." Taiyou's eyes landed on him as if they belonged there.

Kariya felt the exact moment the inside of his face burned and the blood vessels burst. "Just to be sure that you aren't sleepwalking or something, but it means what?"

"It means exactly what it looks like." Taiyou said, and he dared to look exasperated.

"And what does this look like?" Kariya pressed, because he wished he could let his fingers off, please.

"You know that we're literally going back in time, year by year, month by month, every second of it?" Taiyou ensured.

"That's what it said when I applied for this, so, obviously." Kariya was still attempting to take their hands apart. The beating of his heart and the blood flowing in his whole body might have interfered with his hearing had he not decided to stay and listen to whatever Taiyou had to say.

"So if I were to tell you my feelings right now, that would mean that I've been in love with you for hundreds of years, right?"

"I'm not sure about that." Kariya paused, and his head turned in a speed that could have broken his neck. "WHAT?"

"Do you think we're too young for this kind of thing?" Taiyou asked. _As if that was the problem_.

"For what?" Kariya shrieked-asked.

"Let's continue this later!" Taiyou _finally_ took his hand off and dashed out of the caravan that Kariya didn't notice had landed.

Kariya brought both his hands on his chest and wondered if the loud heartbeats would stop soon enough.

Of course, everyone was already waiting outside and giving them smirks and knowing smiles and all, "you should just go straight and do it, like real men." Kariya 'accidentally' tripped Hikaru when the boy was giving him suggestive remarks.

Never mind seeing each other directly, they could basically feel the other's body heat from rooms away.


End file.
